Belly Dancer
by Raythen
Summary: UraIchi oneshot. Ichigo's come up with a very unorthodox plan to seduce Kisuke and to confess his love. Well, unorthodox for him, anyway.


Hey all, this is Raythen! I had the idea for this during a chat with my friend, and this idea was born from it! Facebook chats bring fruitful results and this fic! Enjoy!

**Title:** Belly Dancer

**Rating:** Mature for some kissing and (rather) suggestive themes.

**Pairing:** Kisuke/Ichigo, Kiichi, UraIchi, take your pick!

**Summary:** Ichigo's come up with a very unorthodox plan to seduce Kisuke and to confess his love. Well, unorthodox for him, anyway.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or the song used here, Bananza (Belly Dancer). Those belong to Tite Kubo and Akon respectively – I just wanted my turn in the sandbox!

One Urahara Kisuke was sitting at his front counter, minding the shop and contemplating a certain red-haired strawberry. He couldn't keep his mind off the boy; he was a beautiful person in both physical form and personality, although his normal coarseness covered many of his good traits. Both caught his attention, although the body was what caught him first. However, both had eventually led to his falling for the boy. He was currently fantasizing over what Ichigo would look like with no clothes on laying on top of his sheets. He was deep enough in thought not to notice the object of his love and fantasies passing through the doorway and hiding a stereo behind some shelves out of sight, along with a CD. Task completed, the teen then spoke.

"Geta-boshi?" Kisuke looked up. He couldn't help but stare. Ichigo was wearing a tight blue tank top with a black wolf curling around the bottom, and a pair of dark grey jeans that hugged his frame, but were not overly tight. Oh, how he wanted to rip those off and feel the skin underneath, tasting, touching – bad Kisuke!

"Yah, Kurosaki-kun?" Oh dear. This was not good. He had to get those thoughts out of his head, now! There was no way Ichigo would want him that way, anyway. He has his pick of many beautiful and interesting people. He was old and a pervert. Possibly a pedophile now, too.

"C-could you help me with something?" Ichigo stuttered, fighting hard not to blush fiercely; succeeding somewhat and scowling slightly. He could not believe that he was actually going to do this!

"Sure, Kurosaki-kun. What do you need help with?"

"I had a few moves that I was working on and I'm not sure if I'm doing them right. Could you come and watch me?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun! I'm always happy to help." _And I get to see Ichigo flushed and sweaty,_ he thought. _Definitely worth it._

"I'll head downstairs into the training area, then, but I have something to get first. See you in a bit, geta-boshi."

"Alright, Kurosaki-kun. I'll see if I can help you with your problem!"

Kisuke turned away and headed down the ladder to the training area. Ichigo watched him leave, then turned and pulled out the large stereo, placing the CD inside and closing the lid before heading downstairs.

Kisuke was already waiting in an open space with a few rocks dotting the edges. He was leaning on a rock cross-legged with his arms folded across his chest.

"I thought it might take you a little longer, Kurosaki-kun. What did you have to get?"

"You'll see in a second." He walked to the side and placed the stereo on the ground as Kisuke looked on curiously.

"What's the stereo for, Kurosaki-kun? You wanted me to check your stances, right?"

"As I said before, you'll see." Ichigo pressed play and walked a little away from the stereo. The music began to play. He then raised his right arm and curled it slightly over his head palm down. He simultaneously brought the other into the same position, but lowered and curled in front of his torso with his hand in front of his belly, and lifted his right foot to the ball, bending his knee as he did so (1).

Hey ladies drop it down  
>Just want to see you touch the ground<br>Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
>Shake ya body like a belly dancer<p>

Hey ladies drop it down  
>Just want to see you touch the ground<br>Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
>Shake ya body like a belly dancer<p>

Kisuke had raised an eyebrow as Ichigo set up and at the music from the player, but as he got into position, his eyes widened. He had only seen this type of dance once or twice, but never someone he had fallen so completely in love with dancing in such a way. He could only stare as Ichigo began to roll his hips to the beat and moving his arms sensually in time. The song continued as he danced for a few minutes.

Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
>So hot I gon' need some rain in here<br>Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
>Girl you could do anything you want in here<br>Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
>You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to<br>Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin'  
>Either way you do it girl you look outstandin' (uhhuuuhh)<br>And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
>The way you got that body bendin' (uhhhuhh)<br>Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin'  
>And we goin' to church next day repentant<br>Lap dancing for my FA crew  
>Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too<br>Up in the VIP with no fee  
>Blessing you with the G even tho we getting' it free so<p>

Hey ladies drop it down  
>Just want to see you touch the ground<br>Don't be shy girl go Banaza  
>Shake ya body like a belly dancer<p>

At this, Ichigo dropped to the floor and continued to dance. Kisuke's eyes were glued to Ichigo the whole time. He couldn't look away. It was sweet torture – how could the boy do this to him, dancing so sexily right in front of him when he was probably just practicing for his crush? Didn't he know what he was doing to Kisuke? That Kisuke had fallen hard for the orange-haired Shinigami?

Ichigo did know – that's why he was doing this. He had been attracted to geta-boshi for months now, and had just realized that he had fallen for the blonde shopkeeper/inventor. He loved his silvery eyes, his flaxen hair, his hands, his body, the way he moved, his intelligence, his humor (although it irritated him sometimes, too)… he just loved Kisuke. He couldn't figure out how to show him, though, without being rejected. Then he remembered his dance skills. He could test the waters, so to speak.

As the song finished, Ichigo stopped in his starting pose for a second, then dropped his arms and turned to Kisuke.

"So? How were my poses?"

Kisuke swallowed hard and stared for a second. It was almost impossible to speak. The sensual undulation of Ichigo's body to the beat had rendered him speechless.

"It…I….They were fine, Kurosaki-kun. Spectacular, even."

"Really? I didn't think it was a good dance." Ichigo moved closer to Kisuke as he spoke.

"It was. I only wish that dance was for me," he muttered the last part to himself, but Ichigo had been close enough to hear it.

"Who says that it wasn't for you?"

"What?"

"Why wouldn't that dance be for you?" Ichigo cast his eyes to the side as he blushed. "I don't exactly dance for everyone, you know."

Kisuke stared. What was the boy saying? How could that dance be for him, an old man with perverted thoughts? There was no way the boy even thought of him that way! He could have anyone he wanted! He looked to his hands.

Ichigo slowly walked closer. As he reached Kisuke, he lowered himself in front of the man and took his hands. Kisuke looked up at him, surprised. He had to say it. Now, before all was lost. Now! He swallowed. How hard was it to say those words? He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and began to speak.

"That dance will only ever be for you, geta-boshi. I will never show that dance to anyone else. It's too personal, because…because I love you, Urahara Kisuke. Only you."

Kisuke almost gasped. How could this be happening? There was no way something this perfect was happening right now. This was against all odds! Yet, as he stared at Ichigo, he saw nervousness and something gentle in his eyes. He had only ever seen that look on other people. Love.

Ichigo almost began to fidget. Did Kisuke not return his feelings? But then Kisuke reached forward and pulled Ichigo onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the teen's slender waist. Ichigo was startled until Kisuke kissed him. Wrapping his arms around Kisuke's neck, he groaned and closed his eyes as they kissed softly; he sighed as Kisuke lapped his lower lip, begging for entrance. His request was granted and they began to explore each others' mouths.

They parted as they ran out of breath, panting. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Kisuke hopefully.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that," Kisuke breathed, "because I love you too."

Ichigo's eyes lit up as he hugged Kisuke tightly and buried his face into his neck, breathing deeply. Kisuke smelled faintly of copper and lemongrass, a strange but appealing combination.

"My question is, Ichigo, where did you learn to dance like that? And what song was that?"

"It just seemed interesting. I had free time, and it seemed fun. So I found an instructor to teach me. I've been learning for about a year or so. As to the song, I know it's not usually what I listen to. It was an American song that my instructor picked up because it had a good beat, and it mentioned belly dancing in particular. No one else even knows that I can belly dance, and they _definitely_ haven't seen me perform."

"Why me? Why now?"

"I told you before that I love you, and I do." Ichigo nuzzled his way to Kisuke's cheek and kissed it before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I have been attracted to you for a few months now, and about a month ago I realized it was love. So I tried to find a way to tell you, but I wasn't sure if you were interested. Then I came up with my dancing skills. It was a good way to see how you'd react, and then tell you how I felt as an explanation."

Kisuke caressed his face, and then moved his hands to the small of Ichigo's back in a possessive gesture.

"And now you're mine," Kisuke murmured, "and no one else gets to see that, ever."

Ichigo smirked. "Jealous, are we?"

Kisuke lowered his head and nibbled on Ichigo's neck. "No, just possessive. I love you and you're mine now. No one else can have you, in any way, shape, or form – especially that dance."

Ichigo smiled.

So, was it any good? Review if you want, or don't. It doesn't matter to me – I had fun writing it!

(1) I actually do some belly dancing. This is called Home Pose. It's a basic pose that a dancer can start in, but they do not always choose to do so.


End file.
